Not so run of the mill
by Hotchglare
Summary: A seemingly routine attempt to talk to witnesses on a case leads to a shocking turn of events.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: I do not own Criminal Minds, I simply bring them out to play. I'm not sure where this came from, just basic ideas of the start and a final scene. I write this for pleasure only.**

**Chapter 1**

A warm wind passed down the street as the two agents got out of the sleek black SUV, the mid day sun enough that they had dark shades on as they stepped up to the house quickly checking the front door for the number. A slight nod to each other that this was the house they were looking for. A faint lead they weren't entirely sure would lead to anything on the case but in the early stages of investigation a lead was a lead. Given there early assessment that the unsub or unsubs were devolving far to quickly and there increased violence was only going to get worse, each murder more rage than anything carefully planned. Half the team where chasing up local psychiatric records while Agents Hotchner and Rossi had arrived to talk to possible witnesses. Witnesses that so far had remained quiet and not come forward willingly, which only added to the Agents curiosity and increased there need to talk to the two men.

They'd slipped there standard Assault vests on before they approached the house. The violent nature of the crimes and the unsual behaviour of these two people meant for now at least they were opting to play it safe.

A sharp knock on the door went unanswered for a few minutes, so the second knock at the door was louder, trying to attract the attention of anyone inside. A split second later a crash was faintly heard from inside. Hotch and Rossi looked at each other before both simultaneously drawing there weapons. Hotch stepped back and in one easy well practised movement that Morgan would have been proud of slammed his foot into the door watching it swing open with ease.

"FBI!" Came his shout as he entered the house, scanning the enterance hall with his gun seeing nothing untoward he stepped further in. Safe in the knoweledge that Rossi was only a few steps behind him. He ventured in a few steps further, a well trained eye immediatly assessing the down stairs layout of the house and spotting the stairs leading to the next floor. Without a single word he indicated he was going to search upstairs and Rossi should finish down stairs. A nod from the older agent was the only acknowledgement. It was after all, all that was needed.

As Hotch moved to the stairs he barely got one foot on the bottom step when the shot rang out, echoing around the house in an almost deafening explosion. Rossi dropped to his knee's trying to see where the flash had come from, his weapon raised ready to return fire if the moment presented itself. He glanced over at Hotch who'd been slammed backwards by the bullet, crashing into his vest and sending him to the floor. His hand immediatly drifted to the area that was hit the pain radiating in his side as the vest protected him from any major damage but the impact had certainly hurt leaving him shocked and winded.

Rossi leaned in grabbing the back of his vest and began to drag him out when two more shots came at them causing both men to shift there positions for what little cover they had. Thinking he had a rough idea where the shots where coming from Rossi fired off a few of his own, not hitting anything of note but enough of a warning that it bought him the precious few seconds he needed. Securing a grip on the back of Hotch's vest he dragged the unit chief backwards to the front door, taking the younger man's arm and helping him to his feet. He fired another warning shot into the house before backing them both down the single step and out toward the relative safety of the SUV.

"Shots fired at 102 East Lothian, Agent down, SWAT and EMT requested on scene" He snapped into the radio, a little sterner than he had wanted but the shock of the sudden shoot out still had adrenaline flowing. He leaned his friend against the SUV, which shielded them now from any further actions. "Are you okay?" He scanned Hotch's face for a hint of how he was feeling, not entirely trusting the younger workaholic to be honest. He was fairly convinced Hotch could be at deaths door and still insist he was absolutely fine.

"Winded." He replied slightly breathlessly, pain still evident on his face as he kept his eyes closed, doubled over with his arm across his chest. The admission surprised Rossi, and had him a little concerned that Hotch was feeling bad enough to actually admit it.

"Lets get your vest off, take a look.." He wasn't a medic by any means, but he wanted to see for himself that there was nothing had slippped through the vest. He carefully helped Hotch pull the velcro off the vest and slip it off setting it down in the trunk of the SUV. The hiss of pain from Hotch hadn't gone un-noticed, despite his attempts to hide it. He unfastened a few buttons on his pristine white shirt and pushed it open lifting the white undershirt he wore underneath to get a look at his own chest.

The scars that marked his chest were plain to see, but he didn't mind Rossi seeing them. He was the only of the team that had seen them, even after so long they made Hotch uncomfortable so it was something he kept private unless absolutely necessary. A year earlier during some rare downtime it had become necessary to reveal them to Rossi. During play time with Jack, a stray accidental kick to the ribs had caused some minor discomfort which Rossi had insisted on checking out.

This time as Rossi scanned the area the bullet had hit, the bruising was already forming around the offending area. Making one of the scars seem red, and angry. Worse than Rossi had seen it last time. He frowned not sure if this was normal or not but said nothing not wanting to alarm his friend. "Just take it slow, nice gentle breaths." He offered as Hotch pulled the shirt back down.

Only a few minutes had passed and the area was quiet now, the peace broken by the wailing sirens of SWAT, EMTs and the other BAU agents all speeding onto the street. SWAT immediatly moving to secure the house while Rossi explained to the BAU what had happened, waving the EMTs over as they grabbed there kit from the ambulance.

"Stray bullet hit his vest on the left side, he's bruised but he's winded and seems to be struggling to catch his breath.." He was debating whether to mention the scar, or any of the old wounds to his friend when a shout from JJ caught his attention. He turned in time to see Hotch slip to the floor, arm wrapped even tighter around his chest, breathless gasps clearly a lot more difficult than they had been moments ago. The EMTs rushing straight over kneeling beside the prone agent and with expert hands slipped an oxygen mask on his face.

"Agent where here to help, so just relax." One spoke calmly as he set the stethescope on Hotchs chest, listening carefully to one side and then the other. A muttered apology when the contact caused Hotch to flinch slightly. The EMT frowned as he listened and glanced up at his colleague who was attatching a pulse ox to Hotchs finger scanning the readings already seeing a cause for concern on the numbers flashing up. "Decreased breath sounds on the left side, tenderness over the ribs, possible damage to the lung." By now he was working on fitting an IV line to Hotchs hand trying to keep the man still and calm. Worried team mates now assembled around there boss as they watched the EMTs working.

The lead EMT glancing up at the team his eyes settling on Rossi who he'd spoken to minutes earlier. "We need to take him in. Now." A shocked nod was the only response the EMT got as they carefully transferred Hotch to a stretcher moving fast to the waiting ambulance. "Call ahead, alert Trauma we've got incoming. BP's fallen in the last few minutes. Have OR Standing by." The speed in which they worked, and the calm and controlled way they handled the emergency did nothing to ease Rossi's worry as he climbed into the ambulance taking a seat by his friend.

"He's responsive to pain but nothing else.. Get a move on" Came the order to the other Medic who set off from the scene at speed. Leaving a team of worried faces watching the departed ambulance.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: I do not own Criminal Minds, I simply bring them out to play. Thank you for the reviews, favourites and follows. They inspire me always. Guest, yes i am hoping to update a chapter a day.**

The long since cold coffee cup hit the floor with an angry crash, spilling its contents carelessly on the cold floor of the family room, laying there at his feet almost taunting him that in his moment of anger he had achieved precisely nothing. Except make a mess that he was now going to have to either clean up or apologise to the medical staff and get them to clean up. Rossi sighed and sat back down, either way it could way. He really didn't feel like dealing with it, anger still flowed through his veins. Anger at the damned unfairness of the way the entire day had gone to hell and his best friend was.. He stopped the thought. Refusing to think of anything until the medial team came to see him.

He glanced at his watch, 73 minutes since they'd arrived and only 9 minutes since he last looked. He rolled his eyes realising that maybe Reid was rubbing off on him. Glancing down at the coffee cup the eye roll turned into a smile as he realised the fit of anger was very much Morgans influence shining through. Casting his mind back to there frantic arrival and the way he'd in no uncertain terms made damn sure the nurse knew how important there patient was. Then how the male nurse looked like running in fear at his tone and glare, the smile he had been wearing turned into a chuckle as he recognised Hotch's influence.

That's exactly why he was on the phone constantly with updates, or lack of, to the team. They were a family, and one of them was suffering. So they all suffered and closed ranks. The team working flat out now to get this case finished so they could be at the hospital. He'd almost called Jess three times since there arrival but wasn't sure what to say, his normally calm and friendly manner with the young woman had evaded him in a blind panic. Maybe he could draw on the power of JJ's people skills since he seemed to be channelling the other team members anyway.

He did get on well with Jess, since Haleys death he'd gotten to know her quite well when he helped Hotch out with his Son and he thought very highly of the way Jess was there for the two of them no matter what. Of course there was also Jack to consider, what did they say to the 8 year old who only a few years ago lost his mom and now he was being dragged back in to see his dad so ill.

His thoughts were interrupted by a doctor who came in silently taking a seat, if he saw the spilled coffee he politely chose not to say anything. Rossi tried to read the man, to see if he could find a hint to what he was about to say. As usual though with Doctors they seemed to excel in that damned infuriatingly blank face.

"Agent Rossi, we've ran a number of tests and confirmed that due to some underlying scar tissue from his previous attack the left side was slightly more vulnerable to further injury. It may never have bothered him at all except for the impact of the bullet. It caused some damage internally and his lung collapsed." Rossi felt the colour drain from his face and he was mightily relieved he was already sitting down. "We are rushing him into surgery as we speak, he's very weak and ideally I'd like to wait until he's a little stronger but that's not going to happen. He doesn't have the sort of time. We'll update you as soon as we can but for now we have to trust the surgeons"

Rossi nodded, his mouth opened and closed a few times as he tried to comprehend what was being told to him now. "He.. He has a young son. He's only 8, and has no mother." The voice that came out certainly wasn't Rossi's normal voice, it was a more an emotional squeak. There was Garcia coming through.

"You should get any family here." The doctor rested a hand on Rossi's. Those simple few words saying enough to know that there was serious doubt in the man's mind whether Hotch would make it through. Another nod from Rossi and he cleared his throat picking up his cell phone finding Jess's number. The doctor slipped out to let him make the call in private.

Alone with his thoughts some 45 minutes later, Rossi jumped when the door opened and he looked straight into the eyes of a scared and upset Jess, with Jack stood next to her and Rossi's heart immediately broke. His own tears now finding a path down his face as he looked at the youngest Hotchner who was sobbing, wiping his nose on his sleeve, his eyes bright red from so many tears. In that moment it hit Rossi that Jack had been to young to properly understand his mom's death. Now however, he was certainly old enough to understand that this was bad. He knelt down when the boy ran over and pulled him into a hug, letting Jack sob on his shoulder as he rubbed his back.

It didn't feel right to talk, to discuss the situation, not yet. The silence that echoed as solemn and scared looks passed between the adults seemed to be the only thing that was needed. Rossi's phone buzzed on the table and he glanced at the caller ID not surprised to find it was JJ calling. The team obivously taking it turns to call in for updates since they last two calls had been from Reid, then Morgan. He reached out and cancelled the call lifting himself and Jack onto the chair he kept hold of the sobbing youngster as he returned JJ's call with a text 'No news. Can't talk yet, got Jack with me'. He new she'd understand, they all would.

The movement was enough for the youngster to raise his head and watch as Uncle Dave as he had affectionately become known slipped his phone away. Rossi got the impression that Jack wanted to ask something but he wouldn't push the kid, he'd let him find the words in his own time.

"Uncle Dave, If daddy's poorly in hospital gain, does that mean i gotta go way.. like.. before." The young Hotchner finally found the courage to ask, breaking the silence in the room. Jess bit back a sob, and Rossi found his own emotions threatening to boil over again. Hating the fact that the youngster held these fears even now.

"No kiddo, not at all. I promise. In fact this time, you get to help look after your dad. Make sure he rests and gets better quick" He assured in the strongest voice he could find at that moment.

"Good, cos.. cos.. i don't want aunty Jess to die like mommy" With that he nestled his head back on Rossi's shoulder. Oblivious to the heart break the adults were feeling. So much burden for a young child to carry around with him. Damn this whole mess, Rossi cursed to himself. Damn the lunatics with the gun, and Damn Foyet for all those years ago, and Damn anyone else that had left a child without innocence, living with such tragic fears.

The silence had stretched on for what felt like hours now, Jack had fallen asleep on Rossi and his watch was trapped under the child so he couldn't see how long had really passed. The mountain of coffee the nurse kept bringing, that always went cold and remained untouched, was the only indicator of a lengthy passage of time. When the door opened and a new doctor stepped in Rossi guessed he was the surgeon who thankfully had cleaned himself of any blood before coming to speak to them. He glanced at the man's face expecting the same impassive look Doctors wore. Only this time he didn't see it, what he saw made him afraid. It made him sick, and all of a sudden he felt claustrophobic.

"Agent Rossi, Miss Brooks." He stepped in and sat down. Rossi wanted to throttle the man, just damn well tell us already. His mind screamed but he new right now he couldn't speak. "Agent Hotchner coded twice on the table while we were repairing the damage. We managed to get him back but..."

No one heard the rest.

**TBC..**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: I do not own Criminal Minds, I simply bring them out to play. Thank you for the reviews, favourites and follows. I'm really touched that those who've left reviews have gotten so involved in the plot. **

The noise that echoed around the hospital seemed to fade into the background, the busy corridors suddenly feeling lonely and dark. People that once smiled as they passed seemed to vanish from sight as Rossi followed the doctor to the intensive care room. His mouth was dry and he felt sick, the doctor trying to tell him things which he didn't hear, the words vanishing along with everything else as Rossi focused on the door before them. Inside lay his best friend, a man he'd mentored and watch grow into the finest Unit Chief he'd known. He'd never met any so loyal and dedicated. The door was pushed open letting him step in and his breath caught in his throat.

Hotch lay on the bed, hooked up to a ventilator, cardiac monitors covering his chest, IV's pushing god knows what into his body. Rossi and Jess had spoken quietly after the Doctor had updated them moments earlier, and they'd agreed it best not to let Jack see his dad like this. To wait til he was better. If he got better. He felt the doctor rest a gentle hand on his shoulder and guide him to a chair seeing his obviously shocked state. He took the offered seat not even realising it was damned uncomfortable, his eyes never left the man on the bed. The usual scowl had gone, and if not for the wires and tubes he looked almost peaceful.

"Hey son" Rossi found his voice as he greated his friend. He never spoke of his affection for Hotch, to anyone, not even Hotch. But as soppy and sentimental as it may seem to some he did view the man as the son he never had. They'd grown close and been to hell and back together. Formed a bond that still grew stronger even now, as he often helped Hotch with child care, or went round for some adult comanpy. Joining in the soccer coaching had been a blessing in disguise. Yes he'd jokingly objected to early mornings on a weekend but truth be told he enjoyed it. He and Aaron had formed quite a team and the kids definitely responded to them. Almost always it was followed by taking Jack some where for lunch, usually Macdonalds. Rossi always joked with Jack that one day he'd take him some place for proper food. Though he could see why this particular food chain, while not his usual choice, would appeal to the youngster.

"Now i know i'd never get away with that normally" he tried to lighten his tone. "The doctor spoke to us, said the cardiac arrest in surgery may lead to permament brain damage. Anoxic brain injury or something. I wasn't really listening to be honest, i'm sure if Reid was here he could give us all sorts of facts. You have to wake up Aaron, and come back to us. That boy out there needs his daddy." He choked back some emotion that threatened to bubble over. Reaching out he gently took Hotch's hand mindful of the IV in his hand.

"I know you don't want to here an old man rambling but guess what, until you wake up and prove to these doctors your okay i'm not going to shut up. The teams still working, there close to breaking the case. Morgans running the team and they've all stepped up to cover so I can stay. with you. The doctors are doing a great job, Jess is sat with Jack, the boys exhausted. He fell asleep on me, felt quite proud that he likes Uncle Dave enough to do that." Rossi chuckled a little. The boy had every right to be wary of some people after everything he'd been though so he did feel proud.

"Now onto the serious things. The coffee in this place is awful, i mean it's worse than Police Station coffee. So you need to get your stubbon backside well enough that I can make us both some decent stuff. Throw in the inevtible treats that Garcia is going to make you and we'll have quite the feast when your well. You will get well Aaron, because as well as that little boy out there.. we can't lose you. I can't lose you."

He squeezed the hand that he held, it was a small gesture but one that he knew had Hotch been awake he wouldn't have enjoyed. It was a personality trait that always puzzled Rossi, his one time prodige had one of the finest minds, and was loyal and dedicated to evey side of his job and his Family almost always at the expense of himself. He'd seen the man sort out any number of issues without a moments hesitation while carrying the burden of his own problems in private. Rossi himself often helped where he could, even if it was just a few scotchs after work, but Hotch never changed. He worked himself hard and its just the sort of guy he was, admittedly it seemed to work for this team. The family dynamic seemed to grow stronger every year.

"Oh one more thing, if you think i'm covering your paperwork so you can laze around at home you got another thing coming Mr. I'm going to bring it round after work every single day if i have to. You are not getting off that easy, so i suggest you pull yourself together sooner rather than later. Or there will be a nice big pile of work waiting at home for you"

The hand that he held suddenly twitched under neath his grip. It wasn't much at first but it was definite movement. Rossi was on his feet in seconds, he squeezed back hoping that it would get some sort of reaction. "Atta boy. Come on" He tried to encourage his friend offering another squeeze of the injured man's hand.

Seconds later the slight hand movement had increased, suddenly his whole body was convulsing on the bed. Arms and legs writhing and contorting, shaking on the bed under Rossi's grip. Wires threatening to break free, the tube in his throat tugging dangerously at the equipment it was attatched to as the convulsion wracked Hotch's body.

"No No no.. Don't you dare Aaron. I need some help in here!" Rossi screamed and hit the panic button instantly, allowing mere seconds to pass before the doors opened and the medical team came rushing in. He tried desperalty to hold onto Hotchs hand, some bizzare hope deep down that maybe the contact would help keep the injured man grounded, to keep him fighting. It didn't last though and as the team began treatment of the convulsion Rossi found himself being guided into the corridor and the door closed in his face.

As the curtain was pulled around the bed Rossi felt lost, alone. He stared blankly at the closed curtain as the tears ran down his cheeks, he made no effort to wipe them simply allowing them to drop to the floor. His phone buzzed in his pocket but it went unanswered, right now he knew he couldn't speak. He'd seen some horrific sights in his career but nothing would never prepare him for the sight of his best friend, his son, convulsing like that. He felt the bile rising and turned quickly dashing to the nearest mens room, wretching into a toilet and the countless cups of bad coffee came up into the bowl.

He forced himself shakily to his feet and almost had to grab the sink behind him to stop from falling over. His knuckles turning white as he gripped the sink and he looked up into the mirror his eyes red, and face stained with tears. Turning on the tap he splashed cold water on his face watching it drip down his face, he closed his eyes looking down at the running water.

Over the course of his career his training, his skills, everything he'd done had made him a wise confident man. But right now, he felt like his whole world was ending and his head dropped as the quiet sob escaped, tears joining the water running down his face.

**TBC..**


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note: Okay i felt a little bad at leaving poor Rossi the way I did so I decided to bring the team in and since this was in my head I got it out before the muse went walkies. I do not own Criminal Minds, I simply bring them out to play. **

Time and words held no meaning at this point, all sense of normality had vanished from him after seeing his friend suffering. Rossi had situated himself in an incredibly uncomfortable chair in the corridor outside Hotch's room. He'd managed to calm himself to a certain degree, at least he looked something like his usual self even if inside his heart was breaking. He clutched the paper cup which now contained just plain water since he'd given up the idea of trying to have his stomach hold anything else now. After taking a few small sips just to clear his mouth and try to help settle himself he now stared at the water absently, trying to push his fears to one side. The convulsion had passed some thirty minutes ago, thankfully the doctors had controlled it fairly quickly and Hotch was now peaceful again.

Jess had taken Jack home shortly afer hearing of Hotch's convulsion, none of them wanted Jack to see that so he was taken home to sleep and was given the task of bringing something nice back to cheer daddy up when he woke.

He was almost envious of how easy it was to distract the youngster from the reality, and hide the horrors from him. In some way he wished he'd never seen the convulsion himself, that he could just occupy his time and wait til there was concrete news. But the largest part was glad he was there, glad that he was able to stand at his friends side and be there in the biggest fight he had to make.

A commotion down the corridor did little to distract him from his thoughts, oblivious to anything else going on as he focused on pulling himself together, wanting to walk in that room confident and strong. The very thought of Hotch even sensing any weakness in him sent shivers down his spine. No. He wouldn't allow that. Strength was needed now. He took a breath and a another drink from the water just as a pair of arms wrapped themselves around him from someone occupying the seat next to him.

"Garcia?!" He was genuinly shocked to see her, and only then became aware of the others gathered around him. He smiled. Nodding at each of them, words unable to convey how eternally greatful he was that they were there.

"I had to come out when I heard. It's only a 40 minute flight so when my beloved crime fighters won against the forces of evil once again I was on the next flight out" Rossi felt her rub his arm and he was greatful for the contact.

"Rossi, Man.. The Doctor told us everything. Said they wouldn't know about brain injurys until he woke up." Morgan looked crestfallen that it was even a possibility.

"Well" Rossi downed the last of the water in one go. "Lets not be thinking like that anymore. I know where all scared, and worried. But now Hotch needs us to be strong, and that's what we are going to give him." He smiled at each of his teammates. The sickly feeling in his stomach was still there. The feeling of the loving father terrified for his son's life and future still haunted him.

Except now, with the extended family all here he felt stronger. He felt that with these people standing at his side he could take on the world and win.

"Jack will be back tomorrow with his Aunt and I intend to have good news to give him. So come on lets show Aaron that he's not fighting this fight alone. None of us are. We're in this together."

The group took a minute to wipe away various tears and pull themselves together, the pep talk followed by a few nods and some hugs, mainly Garcia hugging anyone she could get her hands on. Even Reid managed to look some semblance of his normal self. Rossi caught Morgan's eye as he opened the door letting the team in first, nothing else was said. Just a nod that passed between them.

As Rossi stood and watched, Garcia immediately took over the room her brightly coloured clothes matching her personality which bubbled over as she pulled all sorts of little decorations from her bag placing them around the room. A genuine smile crossed Rossi's lips for the first time as he watched.

"Good god Garcia what are you trying to do.." Rossi joked as he entered properly and pushed the door closed behind him joining the team around their leaders bed.

It was a funny thing 'hope' Sometimes it's all you had, and some times all that was needed.

_"Never deprive someone of hope; it might be all they have." - H. Jackson Brown, Jr. _

**TBC..**


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note: I do not own Criminal Minds, I simply bring them out to play. Once again thank you for the reviews, favourites and follows. Your all fantastic.**

In the darkest of times sat in a hospital room the only consolation was the constant beep of a heart monitor. The rythym that said someone you loved was still alive, and still fighting. In this case it kept Rossi awake, wanting to hear it all the time, taking comfort in the constant noise that signified Hotch still fighting. The lights in the room had been dimmed to allow anyone that could rest to do so. Reid sat looking rather uncomfortable in a hospital chair, Garcia had her head resting on Morgan's chest and both of them were obviously taking comfort from each other. JJ had left for a few hours to go see Will and Henry with the promise that she'd be back. The all understood, in a very emotional time she needed to connect with her family. Even Blake, the newest of the team had stayed, she dozed a little but spent of the time trying to support Rossi. She talked when he needed it, and listened when he rambled on about anything.

Four hours had passed since the team had assembled together and joined forces around their unit chief. Trying to offer what strength they could to help the injured man in his fight. Briefly it came up that maybe they should do shifts, but not one of them really wanted to leave. Rossi was determined to stay right where he was. So they ended up getting a few more chairs and staying right there at his side.

Their sleep was disturbed half an hour later when a Doctor came in, Rossi recognised him as one who had been checking on Hotch regularly. He offered a nod to those waking up, and a symtpehtic smile to Rossi. He ran his routine checks on Hotchs vitals, nodding and updating his chart.

"Good news for you all at last. We are ready to ease back on the sedation now, we want to slowly start bringing him round." He assured them as he updated the records and a nurse quickly removed on of the IVs. "If when he's concious enough his vitals are still holding as well as they are now, we'll get that tube out and see about getting him breathing unaided."

"What about the brain injury?" Rossi asked with a tight throat, it terrified him that they may not get their Hotch back. That Jack may not get the man he new as his father back.

"We'll know more when he comes too. He's going to be out of it when he first wakes up, but we should be able to do some basic assessments fairly quickly. Honestly? So far he's exceeded my expectations and despite the convulsion earlier, I really am hopeful"

The doctors words where without a doubt the most reassuring he'd heard so far and Rossi nodded thanks and smiled. He could see smiles appearing on the others faces and someone patted his back.

Left alone once again the team moved back to their respective seats, this time sleep didn't come. The room was filled with nervousness, and an almost uncomfortable silence as they waited. Each of them watching their boss for any signs of movement, desperate to see something as the minutes ticked by.

Morgan opted to fetch everyone a bad coffee, it was a small gesture but one Rossi knew deep down he was doing because the nervous fear that filled them all was hitting Morgan hard and he needed to step out. He may have had his doubts about Hotch as their leader in the last few years but lately things had improved and there was no doubting the level of care and respect that Morgan had for Hotch.

The coffee was just as lousy as Rossi remembered, if not worse now that his stomach was objecting to it. Thankfully he didn't have to politely try and drink too much because a movement caught his eye. He was up in a flash, coffee forgotten in an instant.

"Aaron..?" He asked taking the hand he'd seen move. "Come on Aaron come back to us. Everyones here. open your eyes" He coaxed gently when he felt the gentle movement again. "Atta boy. Come on"

"Please boss-man you can do it." Garcia encouraged moving forward to stand by Rossi.

Each of them watched in anticipation, every little movement being encouraged. Rossi squeezing his friend's hand in support as he watched Hotch fight his way back to conciousness. The huge grin that filled his face lit up the room the second he saw Hotch's brown eyes flashing open, the expression a mixture of pain and confusion as his eyes flicked around the room glancing at each of his team mates. His free hand, the one Rossi wasn't clinging onto came up to the tube that was in his throat, clearly finding it uncomfortable now, the second he realised it was there he started trying to cough, trying to pull it out.

"Easy Aaron, we'll get a doctor to take that out for you. Just relax" He'd already caught sight of Blake vanishing out the room and he guessed where she had gone. Morgan took hold of Hotch's hand that threatened to pull the intubation tube out and guided it back to the bed.

"Come on man, let the Doc to his job" He teased gently with a smile.

"Someone certainly doesn't like staying asleep does he" The doctor smiled as he entered. "I wasn't expecting him to be this awake for another half hour or so."

"He's as stubborn as they come" Morgan offered risking a glance at Hotch who offered the best glare he could under the circumstances. "And I'm only saying it cos he can't kick my ass right now" That elicited another glare and a few chuckles from around the room as the doctor worked.

"One nice big cough Agent Hotchner." He caught the man's eye and waited til he managed to cough hard and the tube slide out of this throat. Garcia looked away burying her head in Morgan's shoulder. "That's it all done. Your throat may be sore for a day or two but plenty of fluids and that should help." He waited for Hotch to cough slightly to clear his throat, and he fitted a nasal canula turning the oxygen up. "I'll err... Let you have a minute" He stepped back clearing the trays away and leaving the team alone.

Rossi hadn't even realised he was still holding Hotch's hand, he was too delighted to see the man he thought of as a son was awake and breathing unaided.

"G'ng soft..." Hotch's voice was a shadow of its former self, a mixture of the residual sedatives and the intubation tube taking its toll. Rossi quickly let go of his hand causing the others to snigger.

"Well clearly there's nothing wrong with you now is there?" Rossi huffed, but the twinkle in his eye made it obvious he was delighted. He smiled down at Hotch and patted his shoulder. "Get some sleep, we'll be here when you wake up. So will Jack."

He watched the younger man drift off again, clearly the sedatives still having some control over him as he was out again in a matter of seconds. Rossi stepped out and took out his cell phone, yes it was the early hours of the morning but somehow he thought Jess would want to know. Plus he couldn't help thinking that if Jack was asleep it'd be great news to wake up to, if he wasn't it might help him get a few hours.

"Jess, Its David Rossi. He was awake, and alert. The doctor wants to run some tests but so far things are finally looking up."

**TBC..**


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors Note: I do not own Criminal Minds, I simply bring them out to play. Just a bit of fun that came to me after a migraine attack.**

The angry tone could be heard all the way down the corridor, maybe even the entire hospital. There was no malice in the voice, just the frustration and annoyance that set in after any period of time in hospital. The fact it emanated from Aaron Hotchner's room was music to Rossi's ears.

He certainly had a way about him that could make almost anyone cower in fear, he'd seen it himself time and time again. It almost always got him what he needed, usual for a case. This time however it did seem that he'd met his match. This doctor was not going to back down and he'd probably seen it all before with plenty of patients. Rossi couldn't help but lean in the door way and watch with a slight chuckle. For all the doctors determination to get his own way, he did look a little flustered.

"Mr Hotchner.."

"Agent" Hotch quickly corrected him with a sharp glare that almost made Rossi himself back out of the room.

"Agent Hotchner" The doctor began again with a frustrated sigh. "We have to do these simple tests to make sure that their is no long-term brain injury."

"I've told you who I am, who my son is, The year, even the damn president. What else could you possibly want to know?!"

"Humour me." The doctor spoke through gritted teeth. Rossi folded his arms intrigued by the battle of wills between the two men.

"I did. For the last twenty minutes."

"For.." Another sigh and this time he pinched the bridge of his nose. 1-0 to Hotch it seemed. "Just answer a few more to let me make an assessment. Please."

"You've assessed. I know who I am. What else is there?"

"I have a list of questions to get through Agent Hotchner." The grinding teeth got a little more audiable, the doctor wiped a hand over his face in frustration. 2-0 to Hotch.

"So give me the damn chart, I'll do it myself." Hotch countered.

"It's not that easy!" The doctor's voice raised an octave. Hotch glared, Rossi smirked. 3-0 to Hotch.

"Why is not that easy? It achieves the objective doesn't it?"

"Because it's.. It's a formal assessment, that goes in long-term files and records. It's an official document." The doctor smiled, obivously thinking he'd cornered Hotch this time.

"I'm an FBI agent, and Unit Chief. I spent more time doing paperwork than eating hot meals." Hotch's reply was quick, and fast. Rossi shook his head smiling, knowing Hotch's workaholic attitude it was 100% accurate as well. 4-0 to Hotch.

"Your team. Who are they?" The doctor decided to push on.

"The BAU" Hotch said without elabortaing. Rossi by this point felt a little sorry for the doctor so coughed to clear his throat alerting Hotch to his presence. He smiled as Hotch rolled his eyes. "Morgan, Reid, JJ, Garcia, Blake and the annoying one over there is David Rossi."

Scribbling something on the chart the Doctor smiled, delighted at the small victory. Rossi went back to his quiet observations, Still 4-1 to Hotch.

"Thank you. When's your birthday?" The doctor pushed on with his new-found confidence.

Hotch this time didn't say a word. He held up the band on his wrist that had his personal information on, causing the doctor to curse under his breath. 5-1 to Hotch.

"Just answer the question" The doctors desperate tone was back.

"It's on the wrist band. It's not going to prove my memory is okay, if I just read it five minutes ago." Hotch observed, despite the doctors clear frustration. Rossi shook his head smiling, he did have a point and clearly the Doctor knew it.

"For crying out loud." The doctor stood up with a foot stomp that Jack Hotchner would have been proud of, he turned on his heel and walked out the room pushing the clipboard of questions into Rossi's chest on the way out. "Here. You have him." He walked away muttering under his breath.

"You enjoyed that didn't you?" Rossi entered with a chuckle sitting beside his friend.

"Every second." Hotch smiled leaning back on the pillows, a spark of amusement in his eyes.

Rossi knew it was Hotch simply gaining back some control after everything that had happened. The rest of the team entered just as Rossi chuckled, there arms laiden with decent coffee, and bakery snacks from nearby. They all looked puzzled.

"What's up with Hotch's doctor? Guy looks incredibly..." Morgain paused for the right word.

"Flustered?" Blake offered.

"He's just met the Aaron Hotchner stubborn streak." Rossi chuckled in amusement.

**TBC**


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors Note: I do not own Criminal Minds, I simply bring them out to play. Apologies for late upload, writers block yesterday. Thank you so much for your feedback and reviews. Amazing of you all.**

There was one sure-fire thing that everyone who worked in the BAU absolutely knew, from the word go. The second you stepped in and met the people this was the first thing you learned. It was so obvious even a new agent would never have to be told, they just knew. It didn't even take a profilers skills to learn one vital bit of information.

Aaron Hotchner did not pout. End of discussion.

Yet much to Rossi's amusement here he was, their normally stoic boss, their intense leader and although Rossi would never say out loud. He was undeniably pouting.

To be fair to the entire situation Hotch had been a little conned into this situation, and it was entirely Rossi's doing. He knew without a shadow of a doubt that the stubborn side of Aaron Hotchner would win out. The doctors questions would be avoided at every turn. When the doctor give him the clip board of questions he'd already made up his own mind, there was not a chance in hell he was asking any of them. Not the mood Hotch was in any way.

He needed someone who Hotch couldn't avoid, someone who would want to help in every way and would gain accurate answers without earning the wrath of SSA Aaron Hotchner. That instantly ruled out the team, the medical staff, hell even the orderly cleaning the rooms.

No there was only person that could pull off such a task with 100% accuracy, and ensure that Hotch had to co-operate.

Enter Jack Hotchner.

With a little guidance from Jess the boy was now sat carefully asking his dad the questions, Jess wrote down the answers for him and Rossi maintained a safe distance. Judging by the glares that were being shot his way. A very safe distance. Jess for her part struggled to hide back a laugh, as Jack was now in full flow and being very much his father's son.

"Daddy stop giving Uncle Dave angry eyes and listen to me." Jack flashed a glare of his own. He'd obviously been copying his dad. Both Rossi and Jess had to bite back laughter.

"Sorry buddy, what was the question?"

"What year did Pres.." He paused asking Jess to help with the words. "President.. Obama.. first get elected..?" Another glance at Jess for confirmation of his pronounciation before turning to his dad.

"2008." Hotch answered without missing a beat. Jack watched Jess fill in the last question.

"Okay Daddy i gotta go give it to the doctor now and get your score.. you best do as good as me at school on my tests." He nodded with a very matter of fact tone in his voice, as he was helped off the bed and scampered out to chase down the doctor.

With Jack gone, Rossi suddenly felt very vulnerable under his friends intense glare. He glanced at Jess for help who sniggered and excused herself to make coffee.

"I hate you." Hotch glared.

"I know." Rossi flashed a grin of amusement.

"You'll be buried in paperwork by the time i'm done."

"Now now Aaron, don't get worked up.. the tests done that's all that matters."

"Using my son? Really?"

"Well.. Him you actually listen to. He's got more sway over you than the rest of us put together."

Hotch didn't answer, the stern glare was all the was needed to know that this was not over. This was being filed away, and would inevitably be used against Rossi at some later date. Sometime when Hotch could use it entirely to his advantage, a fact which made Rossi slightly worried. One thing Hotch was very good at was getting what he wanted, unsubs, doctors, old friends.. he'd always win out. As Jack quite often told them "No one beats daddy."

Rossi quickly searched his mind for a way out, short of running off to Mexico he was flat-out of ideas. He glanced down the corridor in search of the team, they had earlier taking the very wise decision to retrate to a safe distance. Like out of the state. None of them wanting to risk the wrath of their boss by admitting any complicity with the entire scheme. Cowards. It had been JJ's suggestion, Morgan had helped pitch the idea to Jack, Reid and Garcia had encouraged Jack every step of the way and Blake had gone along with the scheme. In that second he realised what his role in the entire plan was. He'd been there fall guy. He'd take the blame and the wrath of Hotch.

Oh they were really going to pay a large price for this.

However he knew god must have smiling down on him that day since he was saved by the return of Jack minus the clipboard.

"YES! Well done Daddy! You got them all right!" Jack grinned clearly proud of his father. Much to Rossi's delight he watched Hotch's face relax a little clearly taking delight in his sons pride. "So the doctor said if you eat your dinner like a good boy, and thats all of it daddy, we can take you home!"

The phrase 'like a good boy' stood out a mile. Rossi was sorely tempted to shoot the doctor for right now the glare was back, and the one he was receiving right now was one full of annoynace and agitation. One that would make the hardest person fear for their lives. He knew the doctor meant well by making Jack giggle when referring to his dad as a good boy, but who on earth would find it amusing to refer to Hotch in the manner of a naughty school boy. Someone with a death wish maybe. The doctor probably didn't expect Jack to run back and repeat the phrase but what else do children of that age do. They let everything slip. He could almost feel the glare driving a hole into his skull.

_"Mexico here i come" _Rossi groaned to himself.


	8. Final Chapter

**Authors Note: I do not own Criminal Minds, I simply bring them out to play. That's it folks! All done! Thank you very much for every single review, favourite and follow. You've kept me going and i hope you've enjoyed as much as I have. Thank you once again, much love for you all!**

There were very few decisions in Rossi's life that he never really doubted. Whether it be something for a book he was writing, or a decision linked with a case he always went in with the utmost confidence that it was the right call. It came with years of experience and being good at what he did. Hell his former protégé now ran the BAU so he must do something right.

Yet right now as he sat at his desk filling out a report on the case they'd worked minus Hotch there was far too much doubt in his mind. The case had been easier than they'd thought and after the unsub made a mistake the arrest came quickly. All he had to do was write-up the report and he could get home. Yet the pages still sat blank, taunting him that he couldn't get the work done. His mind stuck on the decision he'd made, a decision that in the cold light of day now he had time to really think about it, suddenly filled him with terror.

He'd left the Hotchner's home alone, at his place.

Sure Aaron was healing well he'd made sure of that before he left them to it. He would have invited someone to stay over if there was any doubt in his mind as to whether Aaron could cope. The big problem was could he really trust Father and Son together. In his house. The broken vase from two month ago when a play fight got out of hand suddenly flashed through his mind.

Gathering up the papers he shoved them into his briefcase and left his office in record quick time almost knocking poor Garcia off her feet as she passed.

"Oh Garcia, I'm so sorry. I was in a hurry and wasn't looking my fault."

"What has our enigmatic Agent Rossi in such a hurry that he almost knocks little ol moi off my feet?"

"I... " He glanced at the bull pen where all eyes were now firmly fixed on him and Garcia amusement flashing over there faces. "I made a decision that I suddenly regret. I need to go put it right." He offered a half-hearted explanation.

The amusement on the faces of the team suddenly switched to looks of concern, all of them clearly wanting to help.

"Rossi anything we can do man?" Morgan had already put his pen down.

"We are here for you Rossi." Blake this time offering support.

"No it's fine.. Its.." Rossi paused. Maybe they could help. Some time together as a group would do them all good, and it would mean he got help from dealing with father and Son at the same time. "Well... maybe there is something?"

"Anything Rossi." JJ's tone made it clear their mind was already made up. They were helping.

"Well when we got the call for the case Aaron was doing a lot better so rather than get someone to stay or check up on them I left Aaron and Jack home alone. At my place."

A chorus of "oh" filled the air as the look of understanding crossed over each of them. Yes at work Hotch may be a stern stoic leader but when he was with his son all that seemed to melt away. He was another person entirely.

"Pizza's, beer and soda for Jack then?" Morgan stood from his position leaning on Reid's desk.

"Oh please no more Soda. That child never stops when he's had it."

"Made that mistake once did you?" JJ sniggered, the only other parent clearly seeing the flaw.

"Twice." Rossi admitted. "Aaron conned me." The sniggers went round again and he shook his head. "Just let's go before those two wreck my house."

Just under an hour later and they where arriving at Rossi's, walking up the long drive Rossi surveyed the damage in the front garden. A few crushed flowers, a few plant pots knocked over. A soccer ball stranded on the roof, clearly it had gotten stuck and ended the game early.

"Not to bad so far. But if Aaron's been playing Soccer instead of resting i'll make him pay." Rossi muttered and very gently pushed his front door open. As he led the way into the living room the place looked like a toy bomb at hit it. Toy's strewn all over the floor, the chairs, the tables, anything that could hold an action man.

"Jack?" He called trying to mask the nervousness in his voice. He glanced at the team worriedly when there was no answer. He stepped forward and kicked a police car which shot off across the room sirens wailing.

"Uncle Dave!" Jack emerged from hiding with a pair of shades, on a child's FBI cap on his head. A water pistol in his hands as he rose from the hiding place. "You messed up the plan silly!" He tutted.

"Plan?" He looked around at the others who shrugged looking puzzled.

"Yeah." His tone suggested they should all know exactly what he was talking about. "Daddy has to rest and me and my army will protect him." He waved his hand at the gathered toys that formed his army. "But you made too much noise." He took his shades off imitating his fathers glare.

"Well..." Rossi had to think on his feet, the team providing no help since they were clearly enjoying his scrutiny at the hands of an 8-year-old who grew more like his father every day. "I figured it was okay to make some noise since.. you've done a great job and.. now we're all home so we can.. help?" He hadn't intended it to sound a question, he'd wanted to sound more confident than that.

Jack however clearly wasn't impressed as he pushed the water pistol into his belt and scampered to the sofa, it was only then the others became aware of what was obviously Hotch laid on the sofa using the blanket as a means of hiding his amusement.

"Dad your sleeping aren't you. Dad... Dad.. Are you asleep?"

"Yes." Came the muffled reply under the blankets. "Deeply asleep."

"No you can't be cos you're talking silly..!" Jack tugged harder at the blankets to reveal Hotch laughing with his son. "Dad!" Jack giggled in return and leaned in hugging his dad.

"Well since our junior G Man did such a great job defending the place its safe for us to eat pizza!" Garcia stepped over an action figure making her way to the kitchen.

By the time night drew in the pizza boxes had long since been empty and the team were sat around having a few casual beers, Jack sticking with Orange juice was sat on the sofa cuddled into his dad while Reid tried vehemently to explain the ins and outs of the TV show Doctor Who trying to explain how much Jack would like it.

Jack was having none of it and glanced at his dad who seemed to be drifting off to sleep so the younger Hotchner squared his shoulders and puffed out his chest, doing the finest imitation of his dad anyone had seen he glared over at Reid.

"Shush uncle Spence.." He jumped off the sofa and pulled the blanket back over his dad kissing his head smiling. "Dad? Before you go to sleep can I ask you something?"

"Go ahead buddy." Came a very sleepy reply.

" 'Cos Uncle Dave ruined the plan and didn't see all my team working the case can you make him do more training stuff? I think he needs it." Jack nodded with a glance at Uncle Dave, the boys eyes twinkled with humour betraying the stern glare he'd tried to administer.

"Of course buddy. Soon as I'm back." Hotch smiled sleepily, the team chuckled and Morgan patted Rossi's back who did his part playing along in good humour he folded his arms in an attempt to look disgusted.

"You two Hotchner's are a law unto yourself." He groaned, the humour evident despite the groan.

As the chuckles went round the room and the evening began to wind down Rossi sat back and watched the others file out waving their good nights. Leaving him to contend with getting Aaron and Jack to bed. He couldn't help but sit back and smile and watch Jack fuss over his dad a while longer.

Taking out his cell trying to follow Garcia's instructions he snapped a photo (he hoped) because in that one moment there was one thing he knew for a fact.

Everything was going to be all right.

**FIN!**


End file.
